Heavens Earth vs Storm Blades
The day of the Jigoku Games are finally underway as the setting of one of the battles take place in a far away land in a type of area full of ruins surrounded by a large puddle of water. but its main feature is the skull like rock in the center that appears to be crying because of the waterfalls from its eyes. This site was chosen battlefield of the second round competition. A few of the contestants are seen walking onto the battlefield awaiting for the remaining other. Dekkar couldn't help but lose himself in the serenity of his surroundings, the water cascading from the eyes of the skull shaped rock in the center Dekker found it almost mesmerizing. He pulled his eyes away from the scenery to take a good look at the other people approaching the field who no doubt would be his opponents. "A green haired man with three swords and a kid what do you make of them Terra?" he asks as he faces his partner for this round Terra Taiyou. "Hmm the kid is kinda young so i wouldn't expect him to have fully mastered his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic although I could always be wrong on that. The Swordsman on the other hand sounds quite intriguing with his Flash style. But to be honest the kid seems to be a little rash so i don't expect them to be a good team. So let's try our best to work together as to achieve victory better" Terra said looking around the arena. He saw the giant skull thinking that would be an interesting thing to use my Earth Magic on I'll have to do that some time during the match it might be interesting to make that into a massive golem the size of the arena. Dex approaches his opponents in a slow pace, enjoying the fresh air of the area. "Oi, let's make this battle fun, alright?" He asked his opponents with a smile on his face. Dex took a quick glance behind him and observe his partner. He can tell that they both will get along just fine. Hino Sontara came walking into the arena looking around in confusion. "Huh, this is a strange looking restaurant." He says walking in looking at the design of the area. He looks over and sees 3 people standing in front of him. "Hey are you guys the waiters? I'll have 4 plates of everything on your menu!" He called out to them. Dekkar stares long and hard at the child he see in front of him "Oi Terra I feel the intense need to educate this kid on respecting his elders!" he says with a smile on his face. He takes a quick look at Dex and his three sheathed swords and can't help but feel excited, "Between the kid and the Marimo I can tell this is gonna be unique!" he thinks to himself before taking his fighting stance. "hmm go ahead if you want" Terra said as his magic energy surged around him. "Although i hope we can finish this quickly I would like to finish this battle before dinner? Wouldn't you?". Terra then got into a fighting stance. Dex unsheathed only one of his swords, Horizon. It was unusual for him to unsheathed this one, considering Hell to be his go-to sword. Dex put the blade of Horizon on his shoulder, his face expression getting more serious. Hino got serious as. He sniffed around for a moment. "I don't smell any dragons here. Next time i see Kana I'll smash her face in for lying to me." He mumbled while cracking his knuckles. "Well then isn't this nice everyone's here giving their best "Serious face" how 'bout I kick things off!" as soon as Dekkar had said it he launched himself using his incredible speed with a fist clenched toward Hino. "I hope you're ready kid!" "Hmph dont get a head of yourself Dekkar" Terra says stomping his left foot on the ground. This creates several Earthen snakes that jump and attack both Hino and Dex. "I mean let me have some of the fun too" He says as he suddenly increases the gravity by two in the arena using his gravity magic. Dex cuts the Earthen snakes with his katana, he had to swing harder than usual, due to the doubled gravity pull. "Won't that affects your partner too?" He asked Terra, half smirking. He charges toward Terra in an attempt to strike him with his katana. Even under twice the gravity Hino was able to vanished from Dekkars eyes and reappeared the next second right beside him. "Lightning Dragon Talon!" He called swinging his leg engulfed in lightning down, about to kick him. "Shit!" Dekkar thought to himself as Hino dissappeared and the effects of Terra's gravity manipulation took hold. He grunted as Hino's attack connected forcing him to the ground. "Terra's really gotta warn me before pull a trick like that!." Dekkar stood up getting accustomed to his new enviroment and slowly rubbing his side where Hino's attack had connected before placing his hands together, forming a small white ball of light in between them. "Well kid it seems your alot stronger than you look I guess I'll have to respond likewise!" he said out loud before fading into his backgrounds and appearing above Hino looking down on him and yelled "Burst Limit!". The light between Dekkar palm had expanded and was expelled outwards in a dazzling burst who's light rivalled that of the sun the white light bathed the entire arena in a brillinat blaze of white. He"Hmm not really" Terra says jumping over Dex being used to increased Gravity from constant training in it, He had his eyes closed to not be He then flipped in the Air and pointed two fingers at Dekkar. "Gravity switch" suddenly Dekkar glowed purple as his Gravity only returned to normal. Terra then landed and began running over towards the giant skull. "Ha ha catch me if you can" He says as a Magic circle appeared underneath him. A giant earth-Make snake about the size of a building then picked up Terra and propelled him forward at an even faster rate. "So we're playing cat and mouse now huh?" Dex releases his magical aura, increasing his power, Dex quickly adapted to the increase gravity. He leaped on the back of the snake and runs up to Terra while sheathing Horizon and switching to Hell. "Sword Pressure!" Dex swung his sword into the earth snake, creating powerful blades of wind to cut the snake into half. He holds his sword upside down as he jumped once again above Terra, "Flash Sword Style: Final Strike!!!" "Hehehe don't underestimate me, stronger then you think." Hino said in reply to Dekkars comment about himself. When Dekkar reappeared above him and cast a bright light, Hino was blinded by the intense light and closed his eyes. Hino sniffed around and found Dekkar's sent "Ah ha there you are." He leaped towards Dekkar ready to punch him. Dekkar smiles "Well if you really want to take it head on I'll have you know this is more than just a pretty light! With that Dekkar released his own magical aura and unleashed the devasting light engulfing Hino and continuing to penertrate the ground below. "Show me you're worth breaking a sweat for kiddo!" "Heh" Terra said as he seemed to glow for a second then blurred as he move behind Dex ,avoiding his stab, to throw a kick at him from behind. "not really i just enjoy toying with people". He then using his Meteor spell flew ever closer to the giant skull in the middle of the battle field. Dex's Touch Sensory Magic kicks in as Terra's foot was about to make contact with Dex. He reacted so quickly that in Terra's vision, he was just a blur. Dex held his sword up, blocking Terra's kick then pushes him back. "Another one." Dex swung his sword again to perform the Sword Pressure, sending blades of wind at Terra in point-blank range. "AHHHHHHH!" Hino screamed as he is hit by the attack. The light then vanished allowing Dekkar to see clearly again. He looked up thinking Hino was beaten but when the light vanished he saw Hino falling towards him, scratched and bruised a lot continuing his punch as he engulfed it with lightning "Hows this for putting up a fight! Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" 'He called about to land right on top of him. "He took it head on and still has it in him to counter attack!" Dekkar thought to himself wide eyed staring at Hino lightning imbued fist whilst bringing up his arms to take the brunt of the attack. Dekkar grunted as the fist connected upon feeling the electricity coursing through him he cried out before falling back a few paces. "I'll tell you what kid...no Hino you're really something else!" Dekkar said examining Hino. "I guess I might as well show you some respect now. The warm up's over!" He said as he began emanating his magical aura and cover himself in a golden light> Suddenly the etherano glowing around Terra changed to an orange color and seemed to give off an incredible heat. This heat was enough to misdirect the wind blades away from Terra, although they still hit him but at a much less directly reducing their strength. "heh seem Shooting Flare does serve a use or two" Terra says grinning. He then breathes in a bunch of air as a magic circle appears in front of him. "'Heavenly Meteor Breath" He then fires off a meteor from the magic circle at point-blank range. to be noted this spell while seeming like Sema in breath form is notably weaker then sema. Dex took the meteor to the face, fell to the ground and made a hole due to the increased gravity in effects. He slowly get himself up, yelled out to Terra "Heh, this is nothing!" He then equips all three of his katanas. "The real fight happens now!" He jumped off of multiple surfaces and launched himself at Terra. "Clash and Bash!". Hino cracked his knuckles and grinned at Dekkar. "Just you wait pall, i'm just getting started!" He said as lightning surged all over his body. His face was covered by shadow with glowing red eyes. "I'm all charged up." He growled as the lightning intensifies. Dekkar smiled "You're are just unique Hino, it's sad we weren't on the same team." Dekkar began to move kicking up water all around him, his movements were barely discernible the only note of his presence was the water being flung around in his wake.He straight towards Hino until he was in his face with a large smile on his face. "It's time to finish this!" Dekkar thought to himself. "hmph you're style of sword play sure is unigue I'll give you that much" Terra said as he smiled as he moved his body out of the way of the swordsmen attack by moving a feet away. "But this game of chase the Earth user is over". He then touches the massive rock skull behind him who he had been moving slightly towards the whole time that he was fighting Dex. The skull then glow from a massive amounts of Eternano surged into it. Suddenly the Skull lifted as a body formed underneath it, it would look like it was growing a massive body. Once fully formed the Golem would half the size of the arena. Terra then once the massive golem was fully formed climbed up the golem at breck neck speed faster then a lightning body thanks to his Shooting Flare spell. "Heh I'd like to call this massive Arena sized golem Earth-Make Tlaloc Golem". The golem the swiped at Dex. The golem clashed against Dex's swords, pushing him back further and further. "Using your surroundings to your advantage, I'll give you that." Dex said as he stood his grounds, making sparks appear with his swords clashed against the golem. "But let me show you what's it like when Heaven, Horizon, and Hell is combined." Dex jumped to get out of the golem's and Terra's sight, he flew down towards the golem and Terra, aiming all three blades at them. "I'll call this Primordial Pierce!" Dex performs a piercing stab that could not onlycuts up the golem in pieces, but also striking Terra down too. Category:Animainiac Category:Jigoku Games